vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane (Post-Crisis)
Summary Bane is a world-class fighter and tactical genius who enhances his great physical strength with a steroid called Venom, making him one of Batman's greatest and most dangerous enemies. In addition to being one of the only men ever to independently figure out Batman's secret identity, he has also been an anti-hero, a government agent, a mercenary and a dictator. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C Name: Dorrance, Bane Origins: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Photographic Memory, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a variety of weaponry, ranging from melee weapons to firearms), High Pain Tolerance, Statistics Amplification (Can buff his strength with venom doses) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Comparable to Batman) | Building level (Ten times stronger than before and significantly stronger than Batman) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should not be overwhelmingly slower than Katana) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, possibly Class 5 (Shouldn't be much weaker than Batman himself) | At least Class 10 '(Venom increases his strength tenfold) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Building Class Durability: Small Building level+ | Building level Stamina: High | Very high (Ten times higher) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: The venom drug Intelligence: Genius. Bane possesses an astounding intellect. He knows 9 languages, being able to speak fluent Spanish, German, French, Russian, Mandarin, English, Urdu, Farsi, and Latin, and possesses eidetic memory, which borders on almost total recall. Bane has also demonstrated that he is exceptionally knowledgeable in various subjects including various Sciences, History, Geology, Medicine, and several others. He is a formidable fighter, able to hold his own against Batman and Ra's Al Ghul. He is not only a master but has created several fighting styles. It took 1 year for him to find out that Batman's true identity was Bruce Wayne, is highly devious, and a superb strategist, and tactician. Even Ra's al Ghul says that Bane "has a mind equal to the greatest he has known". Additionally, he is considered a great escapologist, surpassed only by Batman, Nightwing, and Mister Miracle in the art of infiltration and escape. Weaknesses: Removing the tubes feeding him venom from his back to turn him back to base, the more Venom he ingests can cause him to become little more than a berserker in time. Feats: (Note that all of these feats were without Venom) *Demolishes a door. *Casually Rips off a man’s arm through an Exosuit and beats him with it. *Rips off an arm. *Destroys a wall. *Gets shot and stills keep fighting. *Blitzes a man. Key: Base | Amplified by Venom Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery Banedesign.jpg| Classic appearance Others Notable Victories: Harry Potter (Harry Potter (Verse)) Harry's Profile (Bane had 2 days of prep. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang's Profile (Note: This was Pre-Timeskip Yang and Speed was Equalized) Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) (DC Comics) Cassandra’s profile (Both were 8-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Super Soldiers Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Berserkers Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Drug Addicts Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8